


The Choice of Achilles

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tara had actually seen her future written there in Willow's aura, the first time she saw her in 'Hush'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice of Achilles

When Achilles was young, his mother learned his two possible destinies. A slow grey life, years stretching into emptiness - or passion and anger, early death and glory everlasting. Fearful for her son, she hid him away among the women at court. But there crafty Odysseus found him, and Achilles never hesitated as he grasped the sword.

Tara had never understood his decision. What could ever make such a price worthwhile? But when she read the red-headed girl's aura, saw their futures written there in all their possibilities - in that moment, she understood Achilles' choice.

And made her own.

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with the myth, Achilles' mother Thetis tried to shape her son's destiny pretty much as described here, by disguising him as one of the women of the court. But Odysseus needed to get Achilles to fight in the Trojan War, so he went in disguise as a peddlar, and lay out his goods for his customers to see. All the women at court loved the jewellry and clothing and other pretty things; but Odysseus had put a sword in among his goods. Achilles immediately grabbed that, and so his disguise was broken.


End file.
